


Star In The Shadows

by biscuitbcne



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Aromantic, Asexual Character, Bisexual Character, Emotional, F/F, F/M, Gay Character, Gen, Happy, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Character, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Pansexual Character, Trans Character, single parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 03:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biscuitbcne/pseuds/biscuitbcne
Summary: when single parent and famous actor, Magnus Bane, goes to his first ever pride with his (trans) daughter, he has to stay hidden so no one can recognize him but what will happen when he meets Alec Lightwood? will everything change for him?





	1. .

**Author's Note:**

> hi!
> 
> guess you did not really expect me to post another fic but here we are!!! so this is basically an AU that i could not create on twitter due to it being a tiny bit too hard but i really hope you enjoy this fic! if you have twitter and end up reading it, please let me know what you think by messaging me on twitter or @'ing me (@rosepetalbane) you can also use the hashtag ''SITSfic'' if you want! 
> 
> i apologize for if there are any typos since i did not have a beta to read and check it but enjoy :)

**It had been a few years since the mother of Macy (Magnus’ daughter) had left them for another man but since then, everything was different. Magnus had been planning on taking Macy to the NYC pride and to another special little thing that she had always been wanting to go to.**


	2. meet the characters and all about them!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stans, characters, jobs and relationships!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi so this is basically just an intoduction to the characters and stuff like that!

Characters:

Magnus Bane = non-binary, bisexual, they/them. actor  
Alec Lightwood = Cisgender, Gay, he/him. Bartender  
Maia Roberts = non-binary, pansexual, they/them/she/her. Photographer  
Isabelle Lightwood = cisgender, bisexual asexual, she/her. Designer  
Clary Fairchild = cisgender, lesbian asexual, she/her. Painter/artist  
Jace Herondale = cisgender, bisexual, he/him. Teacher.  
Helen Blackthorn = transgender, bisexual, she/her. Bartender  
Aline Penhallow = cisgender, lesbian, she/her. Waitress  
Simon Lewis = cisgender, pansexual, he/him. Guitarist  
Catarina Loss = non-binary, lesbian, they/them/she/her. Writer/nurse  
Meliorn = non-binary, bisexual, they/them/he/him. Florist/designer  
Raphael Santiago = cisgender, asexual-aromantic, he/him. Club owner  
Macy Bane = transgender, bisexual, she/her. 

Manager = Emi, she/her.

PA = Kim, she/her.

Magnus Stans:

Lauren  
Niki  
Elise  
Morgan  
Brianna  
Megan  
Yuleanna  
Beth  
Ellie  
Reach  
Maddie  
Nadia

Couples:

Dating: Helen + Aline  
Meliorn + Izzy  
Clary + Maia

Future couples: Alec + Magnus  
Simon + Jace


	3. First Meetings and Coming Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus gets home from work and takes Macy on a little trip but what happens when he meets a boy who he thinks that he has a connection with?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello there! welcome (again) and i really hope that you will enjoy this little chapter. i apologize if there are typos or things like that because i did not have a beta to read it! 
> 
> but on the other hand, enjoy this chapter and don't forget to use the hasthtag ''SITSfic'' if you plan on tweeting about it!

It wasn’t very late but Magnus had just returned to his apartment where his daughter, Macy, was waiting for him as well as the nanny. Magnus had been busy with his project which was the reason that he barely saw his daughter Macy but Magnus wanted to do something! He knew how badly she wanted to go to her first pride and considering that she was now 6 years old, he wanted to take her to her first pride!  
Macy had come out of the closet 2 years ago when her mother left her and her father for another man but ever since Macy had come out to Magnus, she had been having a hard time. Magnus had been hiding that Macy was a transgender female but yet, he used her chosen name and pronouns to respect her.

When Magnus came back home, Macy ran up to him and hugged him tightly. She had missed him and Magnus had missed her as well. ‘’hello mister Bane. How was your day?’’ the nanny asked who had been looking after Macy for over 4 years now and it went better and better every day! ‘’it was great! Thank you for asking. Has Macy behaved herself?’’ Magnus asked as he put his daughter down on the couch. The nanny nodded her head as she answered with ‘’yes of course! She has been the sweetest angel today.’’ Which made Magnus smile. Magnus usually paid her immediately when he came back home which he now did as well. They said their goodbyes and left. Magnus was happy that Macy behaved herself but it wasn’t easy to raise a child all alone and since he didn’t know much about trans women, he wanted to do more research and get her the best care that she needs! He wanted nothing but the best for his little girl and Macy knew that.

It was late already so he went to put Macy to bed as he was taking her to her first pride in a few days but of course, they needed to fly out to New York for that which wasn’t going to be so easy considering that Macy didn’t like travelling or flying. He wanted her to know what it was like to be with people who were just like her! Magnus hadn’t told anyone about his little secret yet which made everything a tiny bit harder but that was okay! He wanted to focus on his daughter and his job anyways.  
When Macy was put in bed, he kissed her goodnight on her forehead and then walked out of the room, leaving a nightlight on for her. Magnus went to the living room and he sat down on the couch as he grabbed his phone and opened twitter. A lot had been happening that he wanted to tweet about but he didn’t want it to come out that quick so he went ahead and texted Emi, his manager. ‘’hey, I just got home and I wanted to know when I could announce the project. Let me know something, okay?’’ was what the text said. Emi usually didn’t answer right away and he didn’t mind that since it was pretty late anyways and he knew that she would be busy anyways.  
As hours passed and Magnus started to get tired, he decided to go to bed as well. It had been a long day and it had been an exhausting one as well but he was glad that everything was slowly becoming reality… he had a lot planned for the next few months and a few of those, were evolving around Macy and her coming out.  
While Magnus was laying down, he grabbed his phone and tweeted ‘’sleep well my loves. Speak to y’all in the morning’’ including a heart as he pressed send. Right away, he was seeing everyone reply with ‘’sleep well!’’ and ‘’I love you! Hope that you’re okay!’’ which always made him smile! He decided to reply to someone named Lauren. ‘’@ineffablebane thank you. Sleep well!’’ and after that, he put his phone next to his bed and turned off the light as he fell asleep a couple of minutes later.

Magnus wasn’t really a deep sleeper so he woke up when he heard something but this time, he slept through the night. In the morning, he woke up. The sun was out and the birds were already awake and so was Macy who was coming into his room but Magnus wasn’t used to Macy being awake before him but he didn’t think about it as they just cuddled.  
Magnus remembered that he got a text from his manager, Emi, which he didn’t open or had replied to so he just sat up, unlocked his phone and he read the text which said ‘’hi Magnus! You can announce the project in a few weeks!’’ as that made him happy. He put his phone in his pocket as they then got up and made their way to the kitchen as Magnus began to make breakfast. This morning, it was pancakes with strawberries since he knew that Macy liked strawberries! ‘’daddy, do you have to work today?’’ Macy asked. Magnus didn’t have to work since he had a few days off and he was going to take Macy to the NYC pride. Magnus shook his head as he smiled at his daughter and said ‘’no, I don’t have to work today since I’m taking you somewhere for the next few days’’ which made Macy frown and look up from the floor. She was rather confused but she was also very happy… she barely ever saw her father due to work commitments which she didn’t really enjoy. She never showed that she didn’t want her father to go to work since she didn’t want him to give up his job which he absolutely loved. ‘’where are we going? Are we going to Disney?’’ Macy asked as Magnus chuckled and shook his head. ‘’no but I’m taking you somewhere way better’’ of course, he knew that there wasn’t anything better that Disney if it wasn’t a Queen concert. Magnus and Macy both absolutely loved Queen and that was where Magnus was taking her. It was going to be her first ever concert but there was a problem… he had bought 3 tickets and Magnus didn’t know who to take with him and Macy. Magnus knew that Macy her dream was to see Queen live but he also knew that Macy was going to want to go to Disney which he was taking her the next time.

Meanwhile in New York, Alec was at home with Maia since they shared an apartment together. Maia knew how much Alec loved Queen and she really wanted him to see them live but she didn’t know how to tell Alec that she didn’t get tickets due to the price of the tickets. Maia wanted Alec to be happy and see his idols and she was trying to find tickets online and she was hoping that they’d be cheaper than the official ones but there was little to no luck at all since barely anyone was selling Queen tickets. How was she going to tell Alec about this? This might’ve been his only chance to see them live and she was starting to blame herself. ‘’god dammit Maia… why can’t you just work a bit more’’ was what she was telling herself but how was she going to do that? she was busy with university and her job… it was basically not possible but oh well, she wanted to do everything if it meant that her best friend was able to be happy.  
Alec and Maia had been friends for over 5 years now and they grew closer and closer each day as they told and still tell each other everything that happens in their daily lives but Alec hadn’t told Maia that he was gay… Alec was afraid of being kicked out by Maia and he absolutely didn’t want that to happen. Where was he going to live if Maia dint accept him? What was he supposed to do? He didn’t have any friends who were gay or bisexual… well, that was what he thought.  
Alec was originally from Los Angeles but moved to New York 6 years ago to start working at the Pandemonium for Raphael Santiago where he met Maia. He and Maia had been working together ever since and they both absolutely liked each other from the start.  
Alec had been on twitter for quite some time now and he met a few lovely people as well as people who were not so lovely… he discovered a guy named Magnus Bane as well! He is an actor but Alec didn’t know that much about the guy other than that he has a child, is an actor and loves Queen! It sounded like the perfect guy for him but Alec thought that Magnus was straight so he didn’t really think much about it.  
One of the people that Alec also met, was Clary! All he knew about them, was that they had a girlfriend named Maia and that was funny since his best friend is named Maia as well! And that was when Alec looked up and he was rather shocked. Alec got up and made his way over to Maia and he tilted his head as he asked ‘’why didn’t you tell me about them?’’ which confused Maia a little. ‘’what are you talking about?’’ Maia asked, thinking that he already knew about her relationship with Clary. ‘’are you in a relationship with this girl?’’ Alec showed Maia a picture of a girl with red hair as Maia chuckled softly. ‘’oh look, its Clary… my girlfriend’’ Maia said while smiling at Alec. It made sense now! But wait… did that mean that if Alec came out, Maia wouldn’t kick him out? He had many questions and he didn’t even know what to say at that point.  
‘’how did you find out?’’ Maia asked, thinking that they weren’t even friends. ‘’oh, Clary follows me on twitter and we became friends…’’ Alec said and it didn’t surprise Maia at all but she also didn’t really mind… her best friend and her significant other were friends!  
But did this mean that Alec could’ve come out a while ago? He didn’t have to be in the closet but yet, he felt like Maia knew that he wasn’t straight. He had been having that feeling for quite some time now and it made him feel weird for some reason. Alec wanted Maia to know who he really was and he wanted Maia to knew that he was gay but he didn’t know how to tell Maia. Maybe he should take her to the New York pride? Maybe he could invite Clary as well since he didn’t know if Maia and Clary had already met or not. ‘’have you ever met Clary? Like, in person?’’ Alec asked and Maia shook her head. ‘’no, we haven’t met yet but we were going to meet during the New York pride parade! You can come if you want!’’ Maia wanted Alec to feel included but she didn’t know if Alec was going to enjoy it since she knew that Alec had never been to a pride parade.

When Maia said that, Alec was surprised that she wanted him to come as well since he never really got invited to things like these… he felt included this time and he appreciated it a lot. Someone actually wanted him to be there and he nodded his head. ‘’of course, I want to come! I wanted to go anyways but I didn’t really know anyone that wanted to join me, you know?’’ Alec said which made Maia feel sad somehow… she knew that Alec barley ever got invites to events so she really wanted Alec to come with Clary and her. She wanted Alec to feel included, not excluded.  
Alec had always been more on his own than around people but ever since he started to work at the Pandemonium, he kind of came out of his shell. He had been feeling awkward and uncomfortable in some situations but whenever he felt like that, Maia was there to calm him down and make sure that everything was going to be okay.

Alec and Maia continued to talk as they ended up falling asleep together. It had been a long day for both of them and since they had the day off of work, they wanted to go to sleep earlier anyways but that didn’t really go as planned considering it was 2:20AM already.  
Meanwhile Simon and Jace, were out together. Simon had liked Jace for quite some time already and Jace felt the same but they both weren’t out of the closet just yet! Jace and Simon both were planning on going to the NYC pride parade but they needed to find someone to drive them there in the first place and that was when they remembered that Maia had a car and didn’t live far away from the both of them so that’s why Jace decided to text Maia. ‘’hey, Maia! Its Jace here, I was wondering if you were still going to go to the NYC pride parade. Simon and I wanted to go but we both don’t have a car and considering that you and Alec don’t live that far away, I thought that maybe you and Alec could come and pick us up. Thank you already!’’ was what he wrote as he pressed send. Jace then put his phone away and he walked Simon back to his apartment. They didn’t live together due to some issues but they really wanted to share an apartment together.

Aline and Helen had been dating for quite sometime now but yet, everything was getting harder and harder for Helen. Helen is a bisexual transgender woman who has started taken estrogen a few months ago! Her relationship with Aline, has gotten better and better every day. Before Helen started estrogen, they argued a lot… almost every day and sometimes, they even had to go and stay in different apartments due to the anger that came with those arguments. Now, Aline didn’t quite mind the anger issues since she knew that being trans, wasn’t easy for Helen and it was a whole journey and it had basically been one hell of a ride but since Helen started taken those hormones, everything got a bit better! The anger issues weren’t there as often and that was definitely that they both liked… they enjoyed each other’s presence. Both of them, were also planning on going to the NYC pride parade but they were going all alone. Aline and Helen, did have social media but they were barely ever on It due to their work and they wanted to enjoy each other!  
‘’do you have your bags packed?’’ Aline’ voice filled the hallway while Helen was in the bedroom, changing clothes. Everything had been packed and Aline, had a surprise planned for when they arrived in NYC. ‘’yes, I just finished packing!’’ Helen said. Aline entered the room and wrapped her arms around the other female her body as Helen wrapped her arms around Aline’ neck. They loved each other and they really loved being together.  
Ever since they started dating, Helen and Aline had only been apart for their jobs and if they had to be somewhere, they usually went together. They shared everything and they knew that they were each other’s soulmate. They placed a soft kiss on each other’s lips as they smiled and then pulled away. Helen lifted up the bags as she walked to the car and put them in the trunk. This was going to be their 3rd pride parade considering that they had met during the first one! They promised each other to go back every year and they kept that promise! They were going to take their future kids to one as well as they wanted their children, to experience the NYC pride parade as well!  
As the bags were put in the trunk, they got in the car after grabbing their jackets and a few bottles of water as well as some money! They then got in the car and turned on the radio as Queen was starting to play! They both loved Queen and they had been fans for quite sometime now. They both really wanted to see Queen live but it just wasn’t possible as the tickets were a tiny bit expensive but they didn’t mind as they knew that someday, they were going to see Queen anyways! Maybe not now but later in life. As they started to drive towards New York, they sang Queen songs as well as some other songs which were sad and some were happy.

‘’daddy?’’ Macy said to Magnus who was packing Macy her suitcase and he looked up as he frowned a little. ‘’what’s up, sweet pea?’’ he sat down on Macy her bed while she came to sit beside him. Magnus knew that Macy missed her mother but he didn’t know where to even start looking for her… ever since she had left them, Magnus had been trying to contact her again just for Macy but there was little to no luck at all. Magnus saw Macy looking down as he noticed a tiny sigh which worried him. ‘’when is mommy going to come back home?’’ she asked which broke Magnus’ heart… he didn’t like this at all but he didn’t know how to explain it to a 6-year-old which was why he always used the same excuse. ‘’mommy will come back when it is the right time, okay? Mommy is working right now’’ which Macy of course didn’t believe but she just nodded her head.  
Macy felt like her dad didn’t take her serious enough as he returned to packing Macy her clothes into a suitcase.

Meanwhile Aline and Helen were on their way to New York City as they were singing out loud. They really loved each other and they were so comfortable around each other that they weren’t afraid to seem goofy/dorky. Aline and Helen knew everything about each other and it had its pros and cons but mostly pros since when Helen didn’t feel well, Aline could just go and buy Helen some stuff to make her feel a bit better and the same was the other way around! When Aline had her periods, she usually was craving chocolate and strawberries so that was something that Helen always got Aline when it was /that/ time of the month.

A few days later, Magnus and Macy were on their way to the NYC pride but they had to stay low. Macy had no idea that Magnus was taking her to the NYC pride so she didn’t quite know what to do. She didn’t know where Magnus was taking her and it was hard for Magnus to keep it a secret at this point.  
Once they got there, Magnus kneeled down Infront of Macy as she already knew what was happening because of the pride flags and all of the people who were dressed up and wearing a lot of rainbow stuff and rainbow themed makeup. Magnus could see that Macy was already loving it so he smiled at her. ‘’do you know where we are?’’ Magnus asked as Macy nodded her head. She obviously knew where they were and she knew what this meant! This was her first ever pride and she was very excited! ‘’yes!’’ Macy answered, happily which Magnus could hear in her voice… he was so proud of his daughter and he was excited as well even though they had to stay low for quite some time. ‘’and do you know what we are going to do here?’’ Magnus asked as Macy was looking everywhere but at Magnus but eventually, she turned to Magnus and nodded her head once again. ‘’yes! We are at the New York Pride, aren’t we?’’ Macy her eyes were sparkling and she was already loving everything around her! Magnus even bought Macy a flag with the trans colors which were Pink, White and Blue. As he took it out of the bag, she was very excited as she was giggling and she immediately waved it around, proudly! Magnus took Macy her hand as they began to walk around the city and everywhere, they looked were rainbow flags… he loved it and so did Macy. Macy was so happy and Magnus could see that and at this point, he didn’t really care about staying low as he wanted so go and see everything with his daughter even if that meant that people would come up to them for pictures and all of that.

As the rest arrived at the NYC pride as well, Alec, Maia, Jace and Simon had already met up with Clary which went pretty well as Maia and Clary has taken off and went to a local coffee shop so the boys could hang out together. Alec didn’t really want to be all alone so he just went and walked around as he then bumped into a slightly smaller man with a daughter and he knew who he was… it was Magnus Bane with his daughter but he just went ahead and acted as if he didn’t know him. ‘’uh I’m sorry! Are you okay?’’ Alec asked as Magnus nodded his head. He didn’t mind it anyways. ‘’yeah, I’m okay! How about you? I didn’t hurt you, did i?’’ Magnus asked as his voice was cracking without explanation.  
Alec shook his head as he smiled a little at the man… **_he really is cuter in real life than on the screen_** Alec said to himself in his mind which was true, obviously! ‘’hey, do you want to go and grab a coffee? I’ll pay!’’ Magnus said which he never really did… he never offered to get coffee with a stranger but somehow, Alec was an exception. Macy was staying close to Magnus as she was pretty shy and Alec could notice that for sure.  
‘’hi, I’m Macy’’ Macy said quietly as Alec kneeled in front of the little girl. ‘’hi Macy! Pretty name you got! I’m Alec’’ Alec said as it made Macy smile… this was probably the third person who saw her as a girl and used her chosen name. Magnus and Alec walked over to a local coffee shop as they sat down and ordered two cappuccino’s and an apple juice for Macy since she wasn’t old enough to drink coffee. ‘’so, you probably already know who I am, don’t you?’’ Magnus asked as Alec sighed and nodded his head a little… of course he wasn’t going to use Magnus for anything! He just wanted a friend and maybe, Magnus could be that person. ‘’I do but I promise you that I won’t tell anyone that you’re here!’’ Magnus smiled when Alec said that as they both took a sip of their coffee. They spoke about themselves and Magnus told a little about Macy her story which was fascinating to Alec as he couldn’t imagine what it would be like to raise a child all alone… Magnus was open about a lot of stuff but he usually didn’t tell anyone about what happened with Macy her mother and that she left them as it was a topic that he never liked to speak about.

As they finished their coffee, they said their goodbyes and basically took off… Alec was still hoping to see Magnus one more time because he felt a connection between with Magnus but as he knew, that wasn’t going to be so easy considering that Magnus was kind of famous…  
As Magnus was walking away, he remembered about the Queen tickets which he still has and he needed someone to go with them as he didn’t want the spare ticket to go to waste but he knew for sure that he would see Alec one more time… he just had to see Alec one more time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so welcome again! you reached the end of chapter 1 (2 if you count the other tiny part).
> 
> did you like it? if so, let me know on twitter if you want! (@rosepetalbane) the next chapter, will come a little bit later since i am busy with work but i will of course try my bets to post another chapter!  
but for now, until next time!


End file.
